


Pillowtalk

by Rei382



Series: Drarropoly 2020 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, ish?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei382/pseuds/Rei382
Summary: This was the first time Harry moved in with... anyone, to be honest. There are some things you discover about your partner only when you unpack their boxes at your new joined home.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarropoly 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025436
Comments: 19
Kudos: 63
Collections: Drarropoly '20: Founders Edition





	Pillowtalk

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I finished this so quickly but... here we go! My 6th (omg) submission for Drarropoly 2020!
> 
> I got this one this time:12 Grimmauld Place  
> Theme: Slytherin  
> "What the Hell is this?" While unpacking for their first time moving in together, one of them finds an item while unpacking the other's belongings that is either embarrassing or upsetting.
> 
> * A huge thanks to [Andithiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andithiel) for the beta reading and for her great suggestions!

“What the _hell_ is this?”

Harry lifted the item in question and examined it up close. What he’d thought was a small pin cushion or something of the sort grew at his touch to nothing less than a body pillow with a life-size print of Paul McCartney. He stared at it, torn between laughing his arse off and questioning his life choices when he’d decided Draco Malfoy was the first boyfriend he’d be sharing a house with.

Harry leaned towards the latter when the man on the pillow winked at him.

"Probably something I inherited from my - oh, _Merlin_ , put that down!"

The pillow was snatched out of his hands, and a second later it had become small again.

Harry turned his stare from the pillow to Draco, who for once didn't look pale like a wall, but closer in shade to a flamingo bird. Harry would've thought it was adorable if he hadn’t felt violated. 

"Why on _earth_ do you own a body pillow of Paul McCartney? And _why_ did it just _wink_ at me?"

Now it was Draco's turn to look confused. “Who?”

“You have a life-size pillow of him and you don’t even know who he is?”

“I didn’t even know it was someone famous.” Draco put the pillow away. “It was gifted to me as a child, alright? I thought it was a cute guy and it was comfortable. I might have… modified it a little bit as I got older, but…”

The scale was leaning towards ‘laughing his arse off’ now that the initial shock was wearing off.

“Nevermind. I didn’t even realise I packed it. I don’t need it.”

Harry arched an eyebrow and fought the smile that threatened to spread on his lips. “You mean, you never intended me to find out that you have a magical life-size pillow of a random guy?” He then realised the full meaning of what Draco said. “What do you mean you ‘modified’ it? What else does it do?”

Flamingos out, tomatoes in. Draco looked like he’d rather bury himself alive than face Harry when he asked that question. “Nothing! Just that wink!”

“I don’t buy that,” Harry said. Various options, each one wilder than the previous, started running through his head. Teenage Draco was a rather lost boy, he knew; lonely and forced to hide his real preferences, during _that_ time in life when people tended to explore their sexuality. A life-sized pillow of an attractive man could be rather useful in that aspect. He bit his lower lip as he tried not to laugh. “Look, I’m sure that whatever it was, it’s not as bad as the things that go through my head right now. So, in my opinion, it’s in your best interest that you tell me.”

_“No_.”

“Please, Draco,” Harry admitted to have been defeated in the fight with his smile. “I promise I won’t think any less of you for it. I love you, alright? And everyone does embarrassing stuff when they’re kids.”

“Harry, I don’t want to – “

“ _Please?_ I’ll tell you something embarrassing about me, too!”

“No – argh! Fine.”

Harry smiled victoriously when he realised he’d won.

“I… well, I charmed it to say nice stuff to me… like, that I was alright… that my nose and chin weren’t too pointy…”

That was… not at all what Harry had thought. And it was rather cute, actually. His smile softened and he walked towards Draco and rested his hand on the small of his back. "That's so much better than what i had in mind," he said. "You think your nose is too pointy?"

Draco frowned at him. "Don't you?"

"Are you kidding me? I think it's the prettiest nose I've ever seen." He placed a kiss on Draco’s nose. "And it suits your face. You have no reason to feel insecure about it." Draco's worried look relaxed a little bit. "And you definitely don't need a silly pillow to tell you that. You have me now."

Draco finally smiled. "Yes, I have you. And hearing that from you is so much better than some random fellow on a pillow speaking in my voice, only an octave lower."

Harry couldn't help his laughter. "Oh my God - you have to let me hear it!"

Draco's eyes widened in alarm. "No way!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> All feedback is always warmly welcomed <3


End file.
